


morning

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: a morning shared during the rain
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarredion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/gifts).



> happy birthday @tarredion <3

Dan wakes to the sound of rain.

It’s soft at first, like nothing more than a whisper, then, as the world becomes more in focus, stretching out his legs and clicking the stiffness in his wrists, the rain becomes a little louder; a little harsher.

He cracks his eyes open and he can see from the window how grey the world outside looks.

Nothing but clouds, he thinks.

However, the warmth from the past week still lingers in the air like it doesn’t want to go. The blanket is warm and his body feels tacky, almost sticky with sweat.

He glances at the window again. It’s closed, and right now he wants to urge himself to get up and crack it open, just to relieve some of the hot air as well as the stench that’s building up from unwashed sheets and two grown men that seem to produce enough sweat throughout the night like it were their job to do so.

He flip flops over the idea in his head for a while. He wants to open the window for some fresh air, to help him feel a little more awake. But he doesn’t want to get up without disturbing the sleeping man beside him.

He’s curled away from him, and Dan could so very easily reach out, trace his fingers over the bumps and ridges of where his spine protrudes from his milky white skin. Maybe even trace an imaginary imagine with his fingertips, freckle to freckle.

But instead he slips out of bed, hesitant at first, but once he crosses the room and swings the window open, he revels in it.

The smell of rainy, warm air hits him and he finds himself smiling. There’s no usual sound of traffic today, no school kids crossing at the bus stop like there usually is each weekday morning.

Instead there’s the chirp of far away sounding birds, a rustle of the leaves in the trees that surround their windows and the sound of rain hammering down onto the floor below them.

It makes splashes and a single car rolls past them, tires dip into the puddle, it breaks up for a second before going back again once the car moves past it.

He smiles to himself, wrapping his arms around his naked waist as a breeze flows through him. He turns around, ready to head back to bed when he sees that Phil is now sitting up to look at him.

He has a dopey grin plastered over his face, his eyes are small and tired looking and his hair is an absolute mess, leaning up on one elbow. 

He is the picture of beauty.

Dan sucks in a breath through his teeth before jumping back into bed, scrambling to pull the covers back over his legs which have now erupted with tiny little goosebumps.

“You’re awake,” he tells him, flopping back his head against the pillow where it still feels warm still, his shape still imprinted there.

Phil hums, sounding croaky and a little crackled. Oh so very sleepy and oh so very good.

“Was enjoying the view,” he replies back, voice low and scratchy sounding, just how Dan likes it.

He lets out a huff of air escape his nostrils in response. “Shut up. It stinks in here, needed some fresh air.”

Phil sniffs, as if properly trying to detect if Dan is right, and then his nose crinkles up in a face of disgust.

“Eugh,” he moans. “We stink. You stink. I stink.”

Dan laughs, breathy and high and rolls himself right into Phil who splutters and pushes him away.

“Sweaty stinky boy!” He exclaims with a sound resembling something of a squawk and it only makes Dan laugh harder.

He ends up burning his nose right into his chest, breathing in his familiar musky scent. He just can just about feel the faint tapping of his heart under his skin.

“Come shower with me,” Dan mumbles, his fingers come up to itch through the coarse hair that grows there. “It doesn’t have to be sexy,” he adds.

Phil laughs and Dan feels his head bounce a little as it vibrates through him. “It  _ won’t _ be sexy or it doesn’t  _ have _ to be sexy?

Dan just pushes his nose impossible deeper into his chest, lips brushing against sweat damp skin as he laughs. 

*

The end up having a long and a warm shower together (a little bit of sexy with a cheeky bum grab here and there) with each other taking the time to wash the others hair.

Phil massages his scalp as he works the shampoo through his curls, and Dan is sure to work his fingers gently against his scalp.

They get out of the shower only to pull their limbs and tired bodies into a fresh set of pyjamas, migrating to the couch with a blanket thrown over their feet. Phil makes them a hot chocolate each, mainly because he’s just madly good at it, always balancing it out to be the perfect blend of sugary sweetness that Dan just cannot physically resist, especially on such a day like today. 

They’re curled up together, Phil slots their dvd version of Kiki’s Delivery Service and they end up spending the afternoon in each other’s arms. Maybe they’ll order a pizza later for dinner; there’s no real reason, but these days it’s nice to just do something to look forward to, even if it’s as small as a Domino’s pizza and the undercooked wedges Phil insists on ordering each time.

Dan curls himself up, head on Phil’s chest, certain that between their compared body warmth and the heaviness of the blanket that drapes over them as the rain continues to pour outside, Dan thinks that maybe not all mornings in quarantine are all that bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
